


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Background Poly, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied OT13 - Freeform, Jealous Jeonghan, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OT13 - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, looking back, relationship drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "I adore you."
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**6:21 PM**

"What are you thinking about hyung?"

Jeonghan looked down at Vernon,who was cuddled up against his lap.The older simply ran his fingers through Vernon's hair."Nothing much."He replied.Vernon smiled up at him."Is 'nothing' why you've been looking at me affectionately for the past few minutes?"The younger teased and Jeonghan just smiled back and scratched the younger boy's head. 


End file.
